Sojusz brzmi lepiej niż wojna
by Morgause de Saint
Summary: Z chwilą bitwy, do Artura dociera fakt, o którym wcześniej nie chciał mysleć. Na szczęście, nie jest to rzecz zła. A sojusz zawsze brzmi lepiej niż wojna. Magic reveal i ogólny fluff, spełnienie marzeń fanowskich.


„**Sojusz brzmi lepiej niż wojna" **

Król został nakryty przez Gwen w swoim namiocie, gdzie smętnie wpatrywał się w przygasającą świecę. Siedział skulony na krześle, z pomiętą koszulą i potarganymi włosami, nie zaszczycając otoczenia swoją uwagą. Królowa podeszła bliżej, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Wszystko w porządku?

Miał ochotę szczerze odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nic nie było w porządku. Zamiast w zamku, siedział tutaj, w targanym przez wiatr namiocie postawionym w ciasnym przesmyku, którego miał zamiar bronić do ostatniego oddechu. I mimo iż otaczały go setki rycerzy, czuł się... sam.

Nad czym rozmyślasz?

Milczał przez chwilę.

Nie ma tu Merlina – przyznał w końcu, przerzucając wzrok na swoją żonę.

Początkowo nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że właśnie to go niepokoi, ale uznał w końcu, że nie ma co marnować energii na zakładanie obojętnej maski, kiedy musi ją zachować na jutro. Ginewra uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, gładząc go po policzku.

Brakuje ci go?

Wzruszył ramionami.

Po prostu zawsze był.

O nie, nie zamierzał nawet o tym myśleć. Raz już pozwolił sobie zastanowić się przed snem nad jego relacjami z Merlinem, ale wtedy szybko wyłączył swój umysł, kiedy ten umiejscawiał imię jego sługi niebezpiecznie blisko słowa „przyjaciel". Najlepiej było to zignorować. Ale teraz czuł, że nie ma przy nim kogoś, kto powinien być. Bo Merlin – mimo że niezmiernie irytujący – zawsze był. Stał tuż za nim, przysłuchując się rozmowie i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby rozumiał więcej, niż powinien. Uśmiechał się ze spokojem i rzucał głupimi radami, które z czasem wydawały się mądrzejsze niż Artur zakładał. Pocieszał go i zawsze wierzył w to, co Artur mówił. I wreszcie choćby nakładał na niego zbroję – te milion lat temu rzeczywiście beznadziejnie – ale z czasem lepiej, tak że Artur nigdy nie powierzyłby tego komuś innemu. Ale kilka dni temu Merlin – ten wierny i odważny Merlin – powiedział mu, że nie może iść razem z nim. Jego sługa i jego zachowanie już dawno zostały stałym elementem jego uporządkowanego świata, gdzie zawsze wszystko w końcu miało jakieś konkretne miejsce. Ale to zachowanie nie było Merlina i, mimo że to tylko kilka słów, sprawiło to, że całe uporządkowanie, które uspokajało Artura w pewien sposób, legło w gruzach. Merlin zawsze był. Z wyjątkiem dzisiaj.

Artur otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli i spojrzał na zaniepokojoną Gwen.

Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.

Właśnie widzę – odparła miękko, chwytając jego dłoń w swoją. – Wiesz, Merlin otrzymał od Gajusza bardzo ważne zadanie. Rozumiem, że jego obowiązki wobec ciebie również są ważne, ale Merlin z pewnością zdąży wrócić. I tak nie mógłby ci towarzyszyć w kolejnej walce, jest przecież medykiem, nie rycerzem.

Medyk. Zawsze uważał Merlina po prostu za sługę, a Gajusza za jego przybranego ojca. Obie te role oczywiście były prawdziwe, ale Artur zapomniał o tym, że jego sługa pobierał u swego ojca nauki. Po tylu latach nie można było tego pominąć. Merlin nie był już uczniem, był medykiem.

Może... dziś przestańmy na moment? Jesteśmy w końcu małżeństwem – Artur ucałował jej dłoń, nie zwracając uwagi na jej zdumiony wyraz twarzy. – Jutro mogę umrzeć...

Nie mów tak!

...więc nie musimy udawać, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak daleko doszliśmy.

Gwen milczała przez chwilę.

Ty i Merlin?

Artur skinął głową, przygryzając wargę.

Mimo wszystko zawsze w pewien sposób... Nieważne – uciął, chociaż zaprzeczał w tej chwili temu, co sam powiedział przed chwilą. – Po prostu czuje się trochę pewniej, kiedy jest u mego boku. Zapewne z przyzwyczajenia.

Zapewne – westchnęła, uśmiechając się. – Nie musisz niczego mówić.

Ale nadal twierdzę, że jest beznadziejnym sługą – dodał Artur wreszcie, wypędzając z namiotu resztę melancholijnego nastroju.

Jego żona zaśmiała się na głos, kręcąc głową.

Rzeczywiście nie był w tym świetny, ale z czasem się wprawił – popatrzyła przez chwilę na świecę, która teraz zgasła już całkiem. – Może jest stworzony do czegoś innego.

Do bycia medykiem? – Artur odetchnął głęboko, starając się nie myśleć już więcej.

Może do bycia królem.

Jej mąż spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

Królem?

Nie takim jak ty, oczywiście. Po prostu... przed chwilą przyszło mi do głowy... Uważam, że nadawałby się na przywódcę ludzi podobnych do niego.

To znaczy jakich?

Niezwykłych – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Naprawdę, nigdy nie zauważyłeś tego, gdy patrzyłeś w jego oczy?

Artur wolał nie drążyć tego tematu.

Miałem ciekawsze zajęcia niż patrzenie mu w oczy – wstał i uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie, chociaż nie zabrał swojej ręki. – Za to ty spędziłaś na tym całkiem dużo czasu.

Ma błękitne oczy. I wspaniale całuje – prychnęła, odpowiadając na przytyk męża. – I na pewno by mnie teraz wysłuchał.

Myślę, że woli blondynki – Artur stwierdził, że jego żonę rozpiera dziś energia, więc nie ma sensu wdawać się z nią w dyskusje.

Gwen ponownie prychnęła i pociągnęła Artura w stronę łóżka.

Myślę, że dość rozmyślań na dziś. Powinieneś wypocząć przed jutrem.

**Arturze, wiem, że to wydaje się dziwne, ale dzieje się naprawdę. Czas nagli, a ja muszę zburzyć twój spokój. Przepraszam, że nie mogę być teraz razem z tobą. To, co musiałem zrobić, było naprawdę ważne i mam nadzieję, że nikt przeze mnie nie ucierpi, a zwłaszcza ty. Niedługo przybędę. Ale teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, chociaż raz. Myślisz, że znajdujesz się w jedynym przejściu, ale to nieprawda. Jest ukryta ścieżka, która prowadzi na tyły twoich wojsk. Morgana o niej wie, słyszysz? Morgana wie. Weź się w garść i zawalcz. Zawalcz o miłość i wolność, o wiarę i dobro. Jesteś najlepszym królem, jakiego miał Camelot i jakiego kiedykolwiek będzie miał. Wierzę w ciebie. A teraz wystarczy. Obudź się, Arturze... Wstań. **

Artur otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę. Ten sen... Czy był prawdziwy?

Arturze?

Merlin – tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć, zanim podniósł się z łóżka.

Co się stało? Śnił ci się?

Ale Artur już nie słuchał. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego rycerze nie spali. Za niedługo miało zacząć świtać.

Leonie!

Tak, panie?

Zbierz rycerzy. Szukajcie ukrytej ścieżki na tyłach naszego obozu. Morgana o niej wie.

Leon posłusznie skinął głową i po chwili zniknął mu już z oczu.

Artur nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego posłuchał Merlina. W końcu... to był tylko sen. Ale jeszcze żaden nie wydawał się tak prawdziwy, a Merlin patrzył na niego w skupieniu tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, jakby wiedział... Jakby wiedział, że Artur go posłucha. Więc Artur to zrobił.

Zaniepokojona Gwen wybiegła z namiotu już kompletnie ubrana.

Arturze, co się stało?

Morgana wkrótce zaatakuje – odparł król, sprawiając wrażenie absolutnie pewnego.

Skąd o tym wiesz?

Mina jego żony wskazywała jednoznacznie, że jej myśli krążą wokół pierwszego słowa, jakie wypowiedział Artur tego dnia. A on nie zamierzał jej oszukiwać.

Merlin mi powiedział – odparł, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że nikt z jego rycerzy tego nie słyszy.

Tak jak nie było osoby, która Merlina nie znała, tak nie było nikogo, kto by nie wiedział, że go tu nie ma.

Gwen spojrzała na niego z westchnieniem, ale nie była zaskoczona.

Arturze, to był tylko sen. Mógł wydawać się realny, ale nie jest możliwe, aby Merlin mógł ci coś naprawdę powiedzieć.

Artur wiedział, że Gwen ma rację, ale umysł podpowiadał mu, że postąpił słusznie.

To i tak jest już bez znaczenia – powiedział spokojnie, nie mając ochoty na sprzeczkę. – Lepiej dowiedzieć się, że ścieżki nie ma, niż tego nie sprawdzić. A rycerze i tak są już gotowi.

Podszedł do żony i objął ją, składając pocałunek na jej czole.

Nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie, dobrze?

Zrobię to, co będę musiał.

Chwilę po tym, jak ostre, poranne słońce zadomowiło się na niebie, Artur wiedział już to, czego chciał.

Ścieżka istniała i kolejna grupa rycerzy dołączyła do sir Leona, aby odeprzeć atak, który miał być niespodziewany. Kilka staj dalej armia Morgany szykowała się do wymarszu, zauważona przez zwiadowców Artura.

Bitwa miała się wkrótce rozpocząć.

Wiatr był chłodny, ale ziemia rozgrzana przez słońce. Dym z ognisk widoczny był więc już tylko przy namiotach Gajusza i kilku strategicznych miejscach, reszta obozu znów stała się czysta, a powietrze rześkie, na powrót wypełnione szczękiem zbroi i odgłosem ostrzonych mieczy.

Zbroję króla szykowała królowa.

Artur stanął na odpowiednim wzniesieniu i popatrzył w stronę, z której miał przybyć wróg. Ale, nawet po tym wszystkim... Czy ta Morgana, w której kochał się jako szczeniak, Morgana, która ratowała jego życie, Morgana, która sprawiała, że dokonywał dobrych wyborów... czy ta sama Morgana tak bardzo go znienawidziła? Być może było w tym sporo jego winy. Zbyt późno zrozumiał, że słowa jego ojca nie były przepełnione prawdą, lecz dawnym bólem i goryczą.

„Poznać serce jednego czarownika, to jak poznać wszystkich" – wyszeptał Artur, patrząc, jak Gajusz również przystaje i wpatruje się w przeciwną stronę, najpewniej wypatrując swego przybranego syna. – Myliłeś się, ojcze. Od kiedy się narodziłem, twoim królestwem rządziła zemsta zrodzona z pomyłki.

Poczuł się lepiej, kiedy to powiedział. Wiatr poniósł jego słowa w stronę lasu, z którego przyszli i Artur miał dziwną pewność, że Merlin go usłyszał.

Panie?

Artur przerwał rozmyślania, przybierając minę godną zawziętego króla, którą przybierał zawsze, kiedy miał stawić czemuś czoła. Albo komuś.

O co chodzi?

Liczył na to, że Gwaine powie mu o wrogich wojskach o krok od nich. Że zacznie się walka – coś, przy czym nie musiał nigdy tyle myśleć, tylko zamachnąć się mieczem tak, jak uczył się od dzieciństwa. Ale za Gwainem nie było jego rycerzy z dłońmi przygotowanymi do sięgnięcia po broń. Była grupa ludzi w pelerynach, ukryta na skraju lasu.

To czarownicy – powiedział na starcie Gwaine, podążając za wzrokiem króla. – Ale nie rzucili jednego zaklęcia, mimo iż trzymaliśmy ich na odległość miecza. Ta kobieta w czarnej pelerynie jest chyba ich przywódczynią. Chce z tobą mówić.

Dawniej Artur kazałby ich pojmać i wydałby wyrok. Dawniej, to znaczy za czasów, gdy był bardziej podobny do ojca, niż ktokolwiek sądził.

Niech przyjdzie. Sama. Zapewnij, że nie spotka jej krzywda.

Gwaine skinął głową, jak na rycerza przystało, ale równocześnie posłał Arturowi szeroki uśmiech, który z pewnością oznaczał aprobatę dla jego decyzji. Odszedł szybko, przez chwilę rozmawiał z kobietą, a potem ruszył z powrotem razem z nią.

Artur nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego grupa czarowników miałaby być do niego pokojowo nastawiona. Po tylu latach zrozumiał, że nie muszą być oni źli, ale też, że po całej ich krwi, która została przelana, na ogół tacy są. Nie sądził już ludzi za praktykowanie czarów, ale to nic nie zmieniło – jeśli ktoś używał czarów w jego obecności, to tylko po to, by pozbawić go życia. Inni zachowywali magię dla siebie. Tylko głupcy mogli wciąż mieć nadzieję, że wrócą czasy, gdy magia gościła swobodnie na dziedzińcu i w komnatach Camelotu.

Kobieta wyglądała na osobę w jego wieku. Miała lśniące oczy o barwie stali i długie, złote włosy splecione w warkocz. Była ubrana swobodnie, jakby gotowa do walki – na koszuli miała zasznurowany czarny, błyszczący gorset, a na ramionach równie ciemną, delikatną pelerynę, poszarpaną lekko u dołu, ale spiętą przy szyi srebrną zapinką w kształcie smoka. Głowę niosła wysoko, ale skłoniła się przed Arturem.

Panie.

Kim jesteś? – Artur wpatrywał się w nią ze skupieniem, ale nie mógł sobie znikąd przypomnieć jej twarzy.

Twoją pokorną służką.

Nie wydaje mi się, abyś była z Camelotu, a więc nie mnie służysz.

Byłam w Camelocie dawno temu – odparła spokojnie, pewnym głosem. – A gdziekolwiek byłam potem, twoim sługą pozostał mój pan.

Nigdy nie okazał mi poddaństwa żaden pan.

Mylisz się – nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną tym, jak odzywała się do króla. – A pan mojego pana jest i moim panem.

Artur westchnął przeciągle, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Jak cię zwą?

Cecile.

Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Oczekuję, że pozwolisz nam stanąć u twojego boku.

Jesteś czarownicą – powiedział Artur tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Jakkolwiek chciałbym cię u swego boku, tak nie potrafię ci zawierzyć, że nie wbiłabyś mi miecza poniżej mego karku.

A więc chciałbyś, abyśmy walczyli dla ciebie?

To czego chcemy, a co możemy, jest zazwyczaj czymś całkowicie innym. Moje nastawienie zmieniło się od czasu, gdy otrzymałem koronę, a twoja obecność tutaj jednoznacznie wskazuje, iż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak po tym, jak mój ojciec przelał tyle waszej krwi, nie mogę wierzyć w wasze pokojowe zamiary.

Cecile skinęła głową, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

Niestety, nawet bez twojej zgody, my i tak wystąpimy dziś przeciw Sasom. Skoro i ty jesteś pokojowo nastawiony do nas, pozwól nam zaczekać tam, gdzie się teraz znajdujemy.

Artur nadal nie widział powodu, dla którego stojąca przed nim wiedźma miała pozostać po jego stronie. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że odmową mógł ją obrazić i skłonić do przystąpienia do Morgany, jednak górę i tak wzięła nad nim ostrożność. Nie znał tej czarownicy i nie potrafił jej zaufać, nawet jeśli sprawiała dobre wrażenie. Nie mógł też jednak odmówić jej, jeśli dobrowolnie chciała się do niego przyłączyć, nie oczekując niczego w zamian.

Twoją decyzją jest, po czyjej stronie staniesz. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc walczyć u twego boku. Sojusz zawsze brzmi lepiej niż wojna.

Cecile skłoniła się nisko i odeszła w pospiechu, zostawiając w sercu młodego króla nadzieję na zwycięstwo.

Kiedy Artur czekał już tylko na bitwę, zdarzyła się kolejna rzecz, która pokazała mu, jak łatwo wszystko wokół może się zmienić i jak nie warto budować sobie w umyśle swojego własnego, uporządkowanego świata.

Czarowników przybywało. Z zaledwie kilku osób zebranych wokół Cecile zrobiła się blisko setka ludzi, jeśli Artur nie pomylił się w obliczeniach. Rozmawiali i śmiali się głośno, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że przed bitwą mają o wiele lepszy nastrój niż jego rycerze.

Artur smoka uwięzionego pod Camelotem spotkał tylko raz, kiedy ten zdołał się już uwolnić. Stworzenie paliło miasto bez litości, zamieniając je powoli w czarne, ponure zgliszcza. I spaliłoby miasto do cna, gdyby Artur nie zebrał wtedy rycerzy i nie zmierzył się z nim. Merlin powiedział mu wtedy, że smok nie żyje, ale miał wtedy ten konkretny wyraz twarzy, który przybierał, kiedy dla czyjegoś dobra perfidnie go okłamywał. Artur bardzo dobrze czuł się z tym, że potrafi czasem rozpoznać, o czym myśli jego sługa, dużo czasu zajęło mu jednak przyzwyczajenie się do tego, że Merlin ma przed nim sporo do ukrycia, mimo iż wydaje się być otwartą księgą. Za każdym razem, kiedy rozpoznawał kłamstwo, nigdy nie potrafił dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Merlin musiał kłamać. Bez względu na wszystko Artur nadal bezgranicznie mu ufał, mając nadzieję, że kłamstwa te nie dotyczą niczego ważnego. Teraz jednak miał w głowie obraz kłamiącego Merlina... i ogromnego, wściekłego smoka mszczącego się za krzywdy, jakich doznał.

Teraz stał przed nim ten sam smok. Jako dowód tego, że Artur wcale go nie zabił, a Merlin najzwyczajniej w świecie skłamał. Ale również jako dowód tego, że z jakiegoś powodu smok odstąpił od zemsty i odleciał tak daleko, że książę – a potem król – nigdy go już nie ujrzał, a Merlin z pewnością maczał w tym palce.

Ponieważ jego sługa bardzo często nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dziwnych rzeczy, jakie działy się wokół niego.

Ponieważ jego sługa bardzo często maczał palce w niezwykłych wydarzeniach, nigdy nie odstępował swego pana na krok i wielokrotnie narażał dla niego swoje życie w sposób, na jaki nikt by nie wpadł.

Ponieważ jego sługa zawsze wiedział, co znaczy to wszystko, na czym nie znał się jego pan, a co wiązało się z magią pod każdą postacią.

Ponieważ jego sługa zbyt wiele wiedział o przeznaczeniu, o jakim prosty sługa swego pana nie ma prawa tak naprawdę wiedzieć.

Ponieważ, kiedy książę, a potem król Camelotu, zastanawiał się nad życiem swojego sługi, jego myśli niemal zawsze schodziły na ten zakazany tor, którego Artur uczył się nienawidzić przez całe swoje życie. Dlatego wyparł te myśli w najdalszy, najciemniejszy zakamarek swego umysłu, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał ich wygrzebywać, dopóki ich przedmiot jest zakazany.

Ale teraz stanął przed nim smok, którego – choć było to dziwne – wcale się nie lękał, a myśli powróciły z podwójną siłą. Co Merlin miał wspólnego ze smokiem?

Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – powiedział Artur, unosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć stworzeniu w oczy.

Smok zachichotał, co brzmiało trochę złowrogo na tle gotowych do ataku rycerzy. Artur, wiedziony impulsem, kazał im opuścić broń. Smok wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

A więc jednak. Być może jesteś wart tego, co dla ciebie uczyniono i co ma być uczynione.

Skoro nie zginąłeś, dlaczego opuściłeś Camelot? Myślałem, że zemsta jest dla ciebie ważna.

Wciąż jednak rozmawiasz jak Pendragon. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby lepiej było, gdybym wtedy nie przerwał ataku, skoro było to bardziej logiczne... Musiałem odejść, bo tak kazał mi Władca Smoków.

Balinor był ostatni.

Balinor miał syna.

Artur przez chwilę wpatrywał się w smoka w ciężkim szoku. Przecież... Merlin...

Ostatni Władca jest tym, który posiada moc większą, niż ktokolwiek był i będzie w stanie posiąść. Są tysiące książek, pism, traktatów i sojuszy, klątw i błogosławieństw, zaklęć i uroków, które zaczynają się i kończą jego imieniem.

Czy to czarodziej, który mi pomagał? Ten jedyny, jakiego znam?

Smok ponownie się roześmiał.

Rzeczywiście jedyny, jakiego znasz dość dobrze – zignorował zdumione spojrzenie Artura. – Emrys.

Emrys.

Ten, który narodził się, aby dokonać wielkich rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim, aby spełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Aby służyć tobie.

Tym razem to Artur zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie.

Nigdy nie służył mi żaden czarownik.

Nie mógł. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Emrys nie powstał, aby być sługą, ale został temu przeznaczony. Początkowo z trudem, później z chęcią postanowił jednak spełnić to, co powinien. Również ty powstałeś z magii, Arturze. Niedługo po tym z magii narodził się drugi człowiek, który stał się twoim dopełnieniem. Kiedy cię poznał, uważał, że go nienawidzisz. Ale potem zrozumiał, że nie możesz.

Artur kręcił głową, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa.

To starzec. Narodził się długo przede mną.

Siwe włosy i broda to przebranie, za którym kryje się coś, o czym wiedziałeś na długo przedtem. Starzec to coś, co sam chciałeś zobaczyć.

Jestem całością.

Tylko z nim.

To nie może być prawda.

Ty i Emrys jesteście dwoma stronami tej samej, cenniejszej niż wszystko monety. Zorientował się, że nie możesz go nienawidzić, bo połowa nie może nienawidzić czegoś, co czyni ją całością. To właśnie twój sojusznik, Arturze.

**Ponieważ jego sługa zbyt wiele wiedział o przeznaczeniu, o jakim prosty sługa swego pana nie ma prawa tak naprawdę wiedzieć. **

Artur potrząsnął głową i usiadł na ziemi, kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Cisnęło mu się na myśl zbyt wiele rzeczy naraz.

Więc... ten staruszek to nie Emrys? – głos króla był słaby, ale smok doskonale go usłyszał.

To Emrys.

Artur rzucił mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale zaraz po tym jeszcze raz przemyślał każde słowo, jakie ten przed kilkoma chwilami wypowiedział.

Ktoś, kogo znam, przebrał się za staruszka, abym go nie rozpoznał.

To nie było pytanie, ale smok skinął głową. Rozwinął skrzydła, ale w sposób niezbyt przerażający – wyglądał, jakby się raczej przeciągał.

Zostawiam cię teraz samego z twoimi myślami, Arturze Pendragonie. Jestem pewien, że już od dawna wiedziałeś, kim on jest, po prostu myśli znikały, bo nie miałeś ochoty ich uporządkować.

Tej jedynej rzeczy nie porządkowałem – mruknął król, ale tego smok już nie usłyszał.

Albo przynajmniej udawał. W powietrze wzbił się lekko, zaledwie na kilkanaście stóp, omijając rycerzy i lądując przy czarownikach. Z tłumu wybiegła tylko Cecile, delikatnie głaszcząc jego ogromny pysk i zadając mu jakieś sekretne pytania.

Armia Morgany zatrzymała się na linii horyzontu.

Artur domyślał się, że czekają na swoją nieobecną królową. Coś ją zatrzymało. Pewnie Mordred właśnie wyjawiał jej wszystko, co o nim wie. Król zrobił wszystko, co mógł. Nie oskarżał dziewczyny o czary, ale o sprzyjanie Sasom. Nie oskarżał jej o klątwy przeciw nim, ale o służenie Morganie. A ona przyznała się i zgodziła na śmierć. Nie uległ do końca Mordredowi, ale po jego prośbach wystarczyło jedno słowo Merlina, aby zaproponował jej ułaskawienie. Ona chciała umrzeć dla Morgany, tak samo, jak jego rycerze chcieliby umrzeć za niego.

Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, że być może postąpił dobrze – szansa wystarczyłaby, gdyby Mordred o niej wiedział. Ale Mordred nie wiedział. Czekał w zimnej, pustej celi i słyszał, jak umiera jego ukochana. I odszedł.

Kiedy Artur spostrzegł, że go nie ma, nie był zdziwiony. Usłyszał echo dawnych lat, widział młodego druida, który wcale nie był po jego stronie. I już wiedział. Wiedział, że mógł przekonywać Mordreda do pozostania razem z nim, mógł nawet mieć go przez chwilę po swojej stronie, ale jego przeznaczeniem była strona Morgany, tak jak Arturowi przeznaczone było zostać królem. Nawet chęci samego Mordreda nie mogły tego zmienić.

Teraz Artur stał na czele armii gotowej do walki. Ale nie zamierzał ruszać pierwszy. Czuł, że przed bitwą powinno zdarzyć się coś jeszcze. To wrażenie potęgowały podniecone głosy czarowników, którzy wciąż na coś czekali. Artur był pewien, że nic nie może zacząć się bez tego.

Szepty ustały. Wszyscy rycerze jak na zawołanie skupili swoją uwagę na czarownikach, którzy nagle poodwracali głowy w stronę, z której przyszedł Artur. W stronę Camelotu. Smok machnął swymi wielkimi skrzydłami i przez chwilę, podczas której większość rycerzy wstrzymała oddech, słychać było tylko świst jego ogona. Słońce, pewne już na niebie, puściło swe promienie wśród drzew, prosto na ścieżkę wychodzącą z lasu.

I wtedy stało się to, na co wszyscy czekali. Stało się to, o czym Artur miał pewność, że musiało się stać, choćby wielu ludzi podążyło innym torem.

Na ścieżce pojawił się ostatni Władca Smoków.

Tak daleko od niego Artur poczuł magię, jakby uderzenie, falę, która wypełniła po kolei wszystkich po tej stronie przesmyku. Poczuł, że zna tę magię, że była przy nim wiele razy i korzystał z niej, gdy potrzebował pomocy.

Nikt z rycerzy Camelotu nie poznał Władcy, chociaż kilkoro poczuło dokładnie to samo.

Mężczyzna – to było akurat pewne – miał na sobie czarne spodnie, buty i kurtkę, a przede wszystkim długą, ciemną jak noc pelerynę z kapturem zasłaniającym całą tego twarz. Pasek i wykończenia ubrań były jednak śnieżnobiałe, a zapinka peleryny identyczna jak u Cecile. Do pasa miał przymocowaną pochwę, a z niej wystawał miecz z rękojeścią przypominającą ciało i skrzydła smoka.

Artur zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak mógł zobaczyć to z takiej odległości i dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że znacząco zbliżył się do grona czarowników. Widział, jak niektórzy podchodzili do Władcy i ściskali go lekko lub czerpali przyjemność z podążania za nim, gdy ten ruszył naprzód. Reszta kłaniała mu się, lekko lub bardzo głęboko – tak, jak jeszcze nikt nie skłonił się jemu lub jego ojcu. Ten nie wyglądał na dumnego. Spokojnie ściskał ich dłonie i Artur domyślał się nawet uśmiechu skrytego pod kapturem. Wreszcie tłum rozstąpił się przed smokiem. Władca skinął mu głową, okazując szacunek, a wtedy smok zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie, dotykając ziemi pyskiem i szeroko rozkładając skrzydła. Całość wyglądała niezmiernie imponująco i Artur nie zdziwił się, gdy zza jego pleców dobiegł go zdumiony okrzyk rycerzy. Król zbliżył się jeszcze do tłumu o kilka kroków.

Tuż obok smoka stała Cecile. Przez moment patrzyła na Władcę, a czarownicy wpatrywali się w nich w skupieniu. Potem jednak czar prysł. Wśród ich okrzyków Cecile rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

Artur znów wiedział. Wiedział, że stoi przed Królem i Królową.

Błyskawica przeszyła niebo, a ciągnący się za nią powolny grzmot zabrzmiał po chwili w uszach każdego jako znak do rozpoczęcia walki. Deszcz najwyraźniej nie mógł tego przegapić. Wśród okrzyków Sasów Artur usłyszał róg – to przywódca czarowników wzywał ich do wyciągnięcia mieczy.

Sasi ruszyli z miejsca powoli. Mieli zacząć biec dopiero, gdy wyraźnie ujrzą sylwetki rycerzy Camelotu. Dzięki temu Artur zyskał cenną chwilę, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na ludzi, którymi dowodził. Byli gotowi. Czarownicy zbliżyli się, za nimi kroczył smok. To była jedyna tak cenna chwila.

Nadszedł czas, gdy musimy udowodnić wrogom, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Stoimy tu razem, równi, w obliczu walki o wszystko, co cenimy i lepsze jutro. Przybyliśmy tu z podniesionymi głowami, aby nie dopuścić do zniszczenia tego, co kochamy, a co dziś zostawiliśmy za sobą. Wybrani wrócą i wybrani polegną, ale wszyscy musimy być dzielni tak samo. Nie wpuścimy Sasów do naszych domów, nie pozwolimy im tknąć naszych rodzin. Staniemy z nimi twarzą w twarz właśnie dzisiaj!

Artur odwrócił głowę i ujrzał Sasów mknących w strugach deszczu niczym przybrane na czarno cienie. Już w połowie drogi. Można było to powtarzać już wcześniej, ale tak naprawdę musiał to powiedzieć właśnie teraz.

Nadszedł czas! – wyciągnął miecz i uniósł go wysoko w górę, jakby wskazując drogę tym, którzy polegną dziś za to, o co będą walczyć. – Do ostatniego tchnienia! Walczmy! Za miłość Camelotu!

Za miłość! – zawtórowali rycerze.

Władca Smoków też wyciągnął miecz, który zalśnił czerwienią. Wszyscy czarownicy również mieli już zakryte twarze i trzymali w dłoniach wszelką broń, jaką magia się posiłkowała. Mimo kaptura, Artur wiedział doskonale, że Władca patrzy na niego uważnie, powoli odwracając się w stronę swoich.

Głos, który usłyszał Artur był znajomy. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo należał ten głos, ale nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie teraz, kiedy zamiast myśleć musiał walczyć. Nie mógł się zastanowić, a tylko wtedy mógł uwierzyć. Pozwolił więc sobie na niewiedzę, choć był pewien, że gdy w ferworze walki ujrzy twarz Władcy, wszystko okaże się jasne. Oby tylko nie zbyt jasne.

Za Camelot i króla Artura!

W to Artur też nie mógł uwierzyć, ale to wyraźnie usłyszał. Tak samo wyraźnie, jak okrzyki reszty czarowników. Magia walczyła za niego.

Za miłość! Za białą magię!

I to było równie wyraźne, choć nie tak wyraźne jak błyskawica, która dotknęła swoimi białymi palcami miecza Władcy. Zniknęła wśród ponownych okrzyków czarodziejów, wrzasków Sasów i drugiego grzmotu.

Artur nie mógł patrzeć. Musiał odwrócić wzrok. Mocniej chwycił miecz. Strząsnął z siebie krople deszczu, choć w ulewie było to całkowicie bezcelowe. Odgarnął włosy. I szybko schował pod zbroję łańcuszek od Gwen. Pomyśli później.

Na początku prawo magii. Bo dlaczego nie? Artur został zrodzony z magii. Tak mówiła Morgause, tak mówiła Igrena i w końcu o tym zapewnił go smok. Więc dlaczego miał jej nie posłuchać? Życie za życie, a więc krew za krew. Zamiast zawsze pieczołowicie układanych myśli – chaotyczne impulsy. Wymienianie imienia każdego rycerza, którego pamiętał, przy każdym poległym Sasie. Ale imiona prędko się skończyły, a nie kończyła się ani walka, ani gniew, ani zemsta. Więc Artur uspokoił przynajmniej duszę, chociaż serce dalej pragnęło ofiary.

A więc potem prawo Camelotu. Bo dlaczego nie? Artur był królem i był rycerzem i to według tych ról walczył teraz. Więc skoro dusza była już spokojna, umysł też na moment opadł z sił. Raz czy dwa rycerze znów uratowali jego cenną głowę. Dopiero wtedy przyszedł czas na to, co na turnieju zawsze było pierwsze i jedyne. Taktykę. Pracę nóg, uniki, parowanie. Bo nie na zemście, ale na tym polegała walka i to Artur trenował od najmłodszych lat. W tym był naprawdę dobry.

Raz za razem Sasi padali z jego ręki i dopiero kiedy walczący rozproszyli się, Artur mógł odetchnąć. Przypomniał sobie o ścieżce i miał nadzieję, że sir Leon daje sobie radę.

Miał nadzieję, że Morgana przyjdzie tutaj, nie tam.

Odparował kilka ataków i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodziły do niego błyski i słowa w języku, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozna. Sasi nie byli rasą czarowników, ale można się było domyślać, że kilkoro z nich będzie potrafiło namieszać za pomocą magii. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, gdyż Artur miał po swojej stronie o wiele lepszych wojowników. Krzyki Sasów potwierdzały to w brutalny, ale pewny sposób. Na ziemi od czasu do czasu pojawiał się cień ogromnego smoka palącego wrogów swego pana. Ponowny atak i ponowna śmierć, a potem Artur poczuł, że ktoś skrada się do niego od tyłu i wyciągnął miecz dokładnie tak, jak zawsze to robił. Gdyby była to Morgana, już by go stracił. Ale była osoba, która również pragnęła jego śmierci, ale nie znała go tak dobrze, jak jego siostra.

Jego miecz skrzyżował się z mieczem Mordreda. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, patrząc w swoje oczy. Wtedy Artur miał moment na myśl o tym, jak to możliwe, że nienawiść potrafi kogoś opętać tak szybko. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

Mordred zaatakował wściekle, ale Artur zręcznie odparł atak i drasnął lekko jego dłoń. Król mógł wręcz poczuć wściekłość swego dawnego przyjaciela.

Chciałem podarować jej drugie życie.

Mordred przystanął, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie przyćmiło ono jednak do końca wściekłości.

Co ty wygadujesz?! – wrzasnął, przekrzykując bitewny zgiełk. – Błagałem cię jak pies, na kolanach. Myślałem, że mnie cenisz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Kochałem ją! Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, rozumiesz? Zginiesz w bólu, dokładnie tak, jak ona!

Artur uniknął kolejnego ataku, zamieniając się z Mordredem miejscami. Wtedy ten machnął ręką tak szybko, że król niemal tego nie zauważył. Strumień światła zatrzymał się na tarczy, która z jakiegoś powodu stanęła tuż przed nim. Artur spojrzał w stronę, po której walczyli czarownicy i zobaczył Cecile stojącą kilka kroków od nich. Jej rozżarzone oczy zgasły jak wykuty miecz włożony przez kowala do zimnej wody, wracając do chłodnej, stalowej barwy. I wszystko widać było pomimo deszczu.

Nie pozwolę na niesprawiedliwą walkę – jej głos wydawał się szeptem, ale był słyszalny doskonale. – Jeśli jest ci przeznaczone go zabić, Mordredzie, zrób to orężem, który otrzymałeś od Morgany.

Czarownik spojrzał na niego z determinacją, ale wtedy Artur postanowił dokończyć to, co zaczął.

Ponownie wezwałem sąd. Merlin mnie o to poprosił. Byłem gotów puścić ją wolno, nawet razem z tobą, jeśli tylko wyzna, że żałuje tego, co czyniła. Ale ona powiedziała, że jest dumna ze wszystkiego, co zrobiła. Była wierna Morganie tak samo, jak rycerze wierni są mnie. Zginęła z podniesioną głową, chciała tego, ale ty i tak oskarżyłeś mnie. I Merlina.

Mordred zamarł z mieczem uniesionym w połowie drogi.

Merlin – opuścił ręce. – Byłem wściekły. Zemściłem się na was obu... Przeze mnie... Powiedziałem Morganie...

Merlin już tu jest. Zrozumiał, że nie może stracić tego, czym jest. Dlatego znów wierzy, że to ma – Cecile podeszła bliżej, a potężny wiatr poderwał do góry przemoczoną pelerynę. – Możesz zostać z nami.

Kolejny dowód, który Artur chciał przeoczyć. Gdzieś na brzegu jego umysłu był głos Władcy, niski i miękki, i to, że Merlin wrócił i gdzieś tu jest. Jest z Cecile. Nie mógł tego zignorować.

Artur nie mógł uwierzyć, ale była to prawda niepodważalna. To, że Merlin wiedział o przeznaczeniu zbyt wiele, że nie potrafił dobrze utrzymać miecza, ale zawsze wychodził z opresji cało. Że nigdy nie było go przy Arturze, gdy ten widział się z Emrysem. Że Merlin znał się na magii i znał przeznaczenie Artura, choć wspomniał mu o nim zaledwie kilka razy. Że Merlin płakał po śmierci Balinore'a i był smutny jeszcze długo po niej, że był gotów umrzeć za niego w każdej chwili, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy o tym mówił.

Merlin był czarodziejem. Cholernie dobrym.

Merlin miał przed sobą wielkie przeznaczenie i doskonale je znał. Tak jak znał przeznaczenie Artura. I dbał o to, by mogło być wypełnione.

Artur wypuścił miecz z rąk pośrodku pola bitwy, ale to było bez znaczenia. Artur wiedział. Cecile stanęła obok niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Merlin to Emrys – jej szept pojawił się tylko w jego głowie, ale Artur widział, że Mordred o tym wie. Że powiedział o tym Morganie.

Mordred spojrzał na nich z rozpaczą, a łzy z jego oczu szybko pomieszały się z deszczem. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na potężne błyski i przerażone wrzaski Sasów. Artur i Cecile patrzyli w ciszy, jak Mordred sięga po swój własny miecz i przebija się nim jednym, płynnym ruchem. Jak opada na kolana, ale twarz ma spokojną, tylko jego oczy wciąż błyszczą rozpaczą i łzami.

Dołączę do niej – powiedział słabym głosem, opadając na ziemię.

Błyskawica uderzyła tuż obok i Artur był pewien, że zabrała Mordreda ze sobą.

Cecile stanęła naprzeciw niego, zasłaniając mu obraz bitwy, jednak Artur domyślał się, że dobiega ona końca. Spojrzał kobiecie w oczy.

Cecile uśmiechała się do niego lekko, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje. Jej dotyk był niezmiernie kojący, jakby Gwen stanęła tuz obok i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dużo czasu zajęło ci wyciągnięcie wniosków – powiedziała Cecile, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Czy jeszcze więcej zajmie ci zrozumienie, że Merlin nie jest jednym z czarodziejów, jakich tysiące przewijały się przez twój zamek?

Wiedziałem o tym już wtedy, gdy ujrzałem go pierwszy raz. Teraz nareszcie rozumiem wszystko, czego nie mogłem pojąć, odkąd się pojawił. I dlaczego jeszcze żyję – Artur westchnął tak, jakby miał zamiar zapłakać, ale zamiast tego spojrzał na Cecile z powagą w oczach. – Merlin nie jest zwykłym czarodziejem. To Emrys. Król. Ostatni Władca Smoków. Nigdy nie powinien był zostać zwykłym sługą.

Przeznaczeniem Merlina było chronienie cię tak długo, aż nie zostaniesz największym z królów. Spełnił już to, co miał do spełnienia. Nie myśl jednak, że przez te wszystkie lata podążał za tobą, bo ktoś mu kazał. Mógł dać ci zginąć dawno temu lub być po prostu twoim cieniem, którego nigdy byś nie zobaczył. Ale Merlin stał się twoim przyjacielem, Arturze. Gdyby chronił cię z obowiązku, na śmierć za ciebie wysyłałby zawsze kogoś innego. Ale on chciał ginąć, Arturze, bo wierzył w to, co głosiłeś i wiedział, że jeżeli twoje życie będzie zagrożone, odda za ciebie swoje z radością, że może to zrobić.

Ja to wszystko wiem, Cecile. Tylko... dlaczego kłamał? Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedział?

Artur zapytał, chociaż doskonale wiedział.

Chciał, ale... nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, Arturze. Nawet, jeśli ktoś poznał jego dar, nie wiedział, że jest Emrysem. Tylko druidzi. Czarownicy umierali, aby jego sekret pozostał w ukryciu. Tylko tak mógł wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Poza tym, dobrze znasz główny powód. Magia była zakazana, nadal nie jest dozwolona do końca. Zostałby skazany na śmierć, musiałbyś go stracić...

Nic nie muszę – zaprzeczył szybko Artur. – Właściwie... nie jestem pewien, co bym zrobił.

Właśnie – Cecile, przed chwilą lekko wzburzona, teraz znowu uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło – nie chciał cię stawiać przed takim wyborem.

Artur i Cecile patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, każde z nich przepełnione innymi emocjami. Król postanowił zostawić sobie gniew na Merlina na później. Teraz chciał go zobaczyć żywego. Na własne oczy przekonać się, jak wygląda Emrys. Jak wygląda potęga.

Artur wrócił do walki z dawnym zapałem, wspierany przez wściekłą Cecile. Wiele razy widział wściekłą wiedźmę. Nigdy jednak żadna nie walczyła po jego stronie, w dodatku tak zaciekle. Żadna tak świetnie nie władała mieczem i nie posyłała w stronę wrogów tylu ognistych zaklęć, od których deszcz parował, zanim jeszcze zdążył opaść na ziemię. Błyski wyłaniające się z drugiej strony wzniesienia i opadające tam błyskawice przybierały na sile i Artur zaczął domyślać się, czyja walka się tam toczy. Nie mógł jednak tam iść. To nie była jego walka.

Cecile rzuciła mu kilka znaczących spojrzeń, które wskazywały na to, że wyciągnął dobre wnioski, lecz nie mogli uczynić niczego. Mogli tylko czekać.

Artur mógłby przysiąc, że tym razem błyskawicy nie było. Tylko grzmot, którego na pewno nie wywołała burza, ale który równie mocno dał się słyszeć każdemu na polu bitwy. Błysk był tylko jeden, niemal oślepiający. Ale to nie było tak naprawdę tylko światło, bo Artur po chwili poczuł, że jest ono chłodne jak zimowe powietrze, wdzierające się do płuc i wypełniające je aż po brzegi. Przez kilka chwil król naprawdę pomyślał, że Merlin przegrał. Że walczył dzielnie, ale Morgana nie dała się pokonać. Myślał tak, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, aby to, co poczuł, pochodziło od jego przyjaciela.

Błysk zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Przed oczami Artura tańczyły przez moment barwne plamy, ale nie musiał się martwić, gdyż tak samo miał z pewnością każdy z walczących. W głowie świtało mu, że to światło musiało być wszędzie, że musiało być widoczne nawet w Camelocie jako barwna łuna na porannym niebie. Pomyślał, że dzieci musiały być zachwycone, ale ci, którzy z niepokojem oczekiwali na niego w obozie i opatrywali rannych, na pewno zachwyceni nie byli. Nie mógł jednak myśleć o zmartwionej Gwen, bo dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że większość ludzi doszło już do siebie i w martwej ciszy wpatruje się w miejsce, w stronę którego Artur nie miał odwagi podnieść oczu.

To była tylko chwila. Chwila, jakiej nie było nigdy na żadnej innej bitwie, chwila ciszy. Kątem oka Artur zauważył Cecile, która również nie patrzyła naprzód. Patrzyła na niego. Równocześnie odwrócili wzrok.

Rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask. To Sasi krzyczeli. Nie był to jednak okrzyk bitewny, dodający im odwagi i przerażający wrogów. Był to krzyk pełen strachu i niedowierzania. Brzmiał, jakby nikt się nie spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek zostanie wykrzyczany.

Deszcz przestał padać nagle, jakby ktoś mu rozkazał. Na niebo wkroczyła największa, najcudowniejsza i najbarwniejsza tęcza, jaką Artur kiedykolwiek widział. Wyłoniła się powoli zza horyzontu, jakby po kawałku pokrywała niebo nienaturalnymi dla niego kolorami, a potem gładko przepłynęła nad głową Artura i zniknęła za drzewami, najpewniej pokonując również niebo nad Camelotem. Bo to przecież było jedno i to samo niebo.

Okrzyki Sasów coraz bardziej cichły i Artur zobaczył w końcu niedobitki niegdyś wielkiej armii, która chciała mieć za przywódczynię czarownicę, a która dzięki czarom swoją moc utraciła. Artur spostrzegł ciała przybrane w rano jeszcze lśniące, teraz ubrudzone krwią i ziemią zbroje i wdeptane w błoto, czerwone peleryny. Wiedział, że niedługo przyjdzie czas sprawdzenia, ilu ludzi oddało życie dla dzisiejszej sprawy. I jak po każdej bitwie bał się, że wśród bohaterów znajdzie kogoś, kogo zna trochę bardziej niż innych. Spojrzał w prawo i ujrzał Leona na czele grupy rycerzy, która wracała już, spełniwszy swoje zadanie. Artur nie wiedział, ilu ludzi zabrał ze sobą Leon, domyślał się jednak, że znacznie więcej. Nie to jednak było dla niego najważniejsze, choć być może powinno. Nikt tak nie myślał. Artur przekonał się o tym, gdy Leon zatrzymał się nagle i, razem z całą resztą rycerzy Camelotu, zapatrzył w miejsce, w które Artur musiał w końcu spojrzeć.

Zza wzgórza wyłonił się Merlin.

Najpierw Artur zobaczył jego głowę, teraz już nieprzykrytą kapturem. Z Merlina ściekała woda. Jego włosy, zwykle rozczochrane, teraz były odgarnięte do tyłu, a oczy wydawały się bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle, jakby deszcz i złoto zmyły z nich kurz i wszystko, czym Merlin przez lata je zasłaniał.

Potem Artur zyskał pewność. Zobaczył srebrnego smoka spinającego pelerynę tuż po szyją i teraz już przybrudzony, ale nadal biały kołnierzyk czarnej kurtki. I to, czego Artur nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć, ale musiał ujrzeć, jeśli chciał, aby jego ludzie kiedykolwiek żyli bez strachu.

Merlin niósł w ramionach ciało Morgany Pendragon.

Jego siostra była martwa.

W końcu zaznałaś spokoju – powiedział Artur, sprawiając wrażenie lekko otumanionego. Słyszała go tylko Cecile. Ale Merlin też mógł go usłyszeć.

Artur ruszył naprzód, spotykając się z Merlinem w połowie drogi, już na równym, porośniętym trawą gruncie. Czarownik spojrzał Arturowi w twarz. W jego niebieskich oczach pełno było powagi i smutku, i krzywdy, ale też cień poczucia obowiązku, który musiał zostać spełniony. Nie było w nich za to odrobiny wesołości.

Artur często patrzył Merlinowi w oczy, choć nie przyznał się do tego Gwen. Nawet kiedy Merlin kłamał, nawet kiedy martwił się o jego życie, jego oczy zawsze były radosne, a usta rozciągnięte w chociaż najsłabszym uśmiechu. Merlin mógł płakać po śmierci ojca, mógł z kamienną twarzą mówić mu, że nie może iść z nim pod Camlann, ale Artur nie mógłby wyobrazić sobie takich oczu Merlina, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie.

Ale teraz Merlin stał przed nim wyzuty z radości, która zawsze otaczała go niczym niezniszczalna, wieczna aura. To nie był ten Merlin, który był jego sługą. Jego sługa był gdzieś w środku, gotów wyjść z powrotem, kiedy skończy się ta straszna bitwa. Na razie Artur widział Merlina, który był królem.

Merlin bardzo powoli przyklęknął i ułożył Morganę na ziemi, delikatnie wysuwając dłoń spod jej głowy, jakby była ona jak najbardziej żywa, a on nie chciał jej zbudzić. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej obojętnemu obliczu, a potem uniósł głowę. I wstał.

Artur pożałował przez chwilę, że deszcz ustał. Mógłby przybrać bardziej żałosną minę, ukryć w nim łzy i popatrzeć na moknącego Merlina z nadzieją, że ten zaśmieje się i poprosi go, aby mogli już stąd iść i znaleźć jakich dach, pod którym mogliby się ukryć. Ale nic takiego nie było możliwe.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy Merlin skinął głową, jakby akceptując coś, co wpadło mu do głowy. Prawdopodobnie to, że to nie Artur odezwie się pierwszy. Rycerze już dawno ruszyli z miejsc, zerkając w ich stronę, ale zajmując się już czymś innym. Jedni wracali ranni, inni brali ze sobą tych, którzy nie mogli iść już o własnych siłach. Reszta zajęła się poległymi. Czarodzieje nie odeszli, ale oddalili się, dając im czas. Merlin nie miał już w oczach tego samego. Uśmiechnął się bardzo smutno, przywracając z głębi siebie dawnego Merlina, ale tak naprawdę tylko trochę. Artur wiedział już, że tak będzie zawsze. Że Merlin będzie się śmiał, ale już nie jako sługa, ale jako król.

Przepraszam – jego głos drżał, a oczy wpatrywały się z Artura z lękiem.

Dziękuję – król wiedział, że właśnie to słowo powinno zostać wypowiedziane.

Artur chciał, aby Merlin przestał się martwić. Jego były sługa delikatnie się uśmiechnął, ale jego twarz wyrażała niewyobrażalną ulgę – jakby ktoś zdjął mu z serca ogromny ciężar.

Nie ma za co – odparł już spokojnym tonem, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego przyjaciela. – Nie zrobiłem niczego niezwykłego.

Artur miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Wybaczam – stwierdził zamiast tego – ale kiedyś wszystko wykrzyczę. Wszystko usłyszysz.

Merlin pokiwał głową na znak zgody, ale czekał, jakby wiedział, że król chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

A to, co zrobiłeś... – Artur westchnął krótko, przekazując swoim spojrzeniem wszystkie emocje, jakie w sobie chował. – To, co zrobiłeś, było niezwykłe, Merlinie. Bardzo. To nie miejsce na to, ale... nigdy nie znajdę odpowiednich słów.

Te, które wypowiedziałeś wcześniej, były czymś, o czym nawet nie marzyłem.

Merlin na chwilę opuścił wzrok, przyglądając się Morganie.

To wiedźma nad wiedźmami, Wysoka Kapłanka.

Jedyna, która mogła się tobie równać.

Czarownik skinął głową.

Więc dlaczego nie pochowasz jej tam, gdzie spoczywają wielkie wiedźmy?

Nie ma takiego konkretnego miejsca. Mogę ci wskazać odpowiednie... ale to jedna z Pendragonów, Arturze. To ty powinieneś ją pożegnać.

Artur, który wcześniej chciał powierzyć Morganę Merlinowi, uznał to teraz za odpowiedni pomysł. To on musiał ją zabrać.

Twój koń znajdzie drogę.

Stara sztuczka Morgause?

Sprawdza się.

Pendragon uniósł wzrok.

A ty?

Zapewniam cię, że wkrótce przyjdzie czas, w którym znów się spotkamy. Odwiedzę cię lub wyślę zaproszenie. Ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy doprowadzimy wszystko do porządku. I przemyślimy kilka spraw.

Artur w milczeniu zgodził się z przyjacielem.

Merlin schylił się i delikatnie zerwał z szyi Morgany wisiorek ze srebrną zawieszką. Artur znał ten znak.

Kto będzie teraz Kapłanką?

Król odwrócił się w stronę, którą wskazał Merlin. W lekkim oddaleniu od czarowników stała wiedźma, którą Artur już poznał. Odpowiedział sobie sam.

Cecile.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ze smutkiem, ale też ulgą i nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Merlin skłonił się lekko i ruszył powoli w stronę swoich przyjaciół. Zatrzymał się jednak kilka kroków dalej, odwracając gwałtownie i wracając do Artura, który spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Odwiązał od pochwy swojego zakrwawionego miecza białą wstążkę z błękitnym wzorem.

Nie wiem, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć – ułożył wstążkę na dłoni Artura i zacisnął na niej jego palce. – Podaruj to ode mnie Gwen, dobrze?

Teraz Artur naprawdę się uśmiechnął, co Merlin ochoczo odwzajemnił. Przez chwilę przypominał dawnego Merlina, który przekomarzał się z nim w jego komnacie nad jego obiadem. Zaraz jednak zabrał rękę, odwrócił się, zamiatając grunt swoją ciężką od deszczu peleryną, i odszedł w stronę, z której przybyła tęcza.

Artur nigdy nawet nie śnił o tym, co widział w tej chwili.

Najpierw musiał przejechać przez gęsty, ale piękny las, w którym więcej było kwiatów i rudych wiewiórek niż drzew. A potem przybył pod wzgórze z twardej skały, na którym stał olbrzymi, przepiękny zamek, świetnością nieustępujący nawet Camelotowi. Miał gruby mur z szarego kamienia i smukłe, wysokie wieże górujące nad miastem, z kolorowymi witrażami w oknach.

Witamy w Fortecy, królu Arturze Pendragonie.

Przywitali go sascy rycerze, ubrani w czarne szaty z wizerunkiem białego smoka narzucone na kolczugi. Za delegacją Camelotu zamknięto bramy, a Artur zsiadł z konia i przyglądał się ruchliwym barwom rynku, przemierzając kolejne wrota w drodze do zamku.

W środku przypominał on każdy inny zamek. Było tu jednak dużo więcej olbrzymich okien i kolorowych płacht materiału przymocowanych do ścian. Artur usłyszał zdumione westchnienie Ginewry, ale wcale nie był zdziwiony. Widać tu było kobieca rękę, której brakowało za rządów Uthera w Camelocie, a której Gwen nie potrafiła przywrócić od tak.

Dwoje strażników uchyliło przed nimi drzwi do sali. W środku było wielu ludzi, milkli oni jednak tak szybko, jak dostrzegali Artura i jego rycerzy. Na ścianach, przystrojonych jeszcze bardziej niż na korytarzach, wisiały grube, jasno płonące pochodnie. Artur przeszedł przez całą długość sali i stanął w miejscu, czekając, aż ostatni Sasi odsłonią mu drogę. U szczytu stały dwa proste, ale ładnie rzeźbione trony z ciemnego drewna. Były jednak teraz puste, bo ich właściciele zdążyli już wstać i ruszyć na spotkanie gości.

Merlin nie miał na głowie korony. Artur podejrzewał, że po prostu nie lubił jej nosić. Tym razem był bez peleryny – miał na sobie białą koszulę i zarzuconą na nią niedbale czarną kamizelkę. Nie był to strój zbyt formalny, Pendragon podejrzewał jednak, że Merlin zachowałby się bardziej jak król swojego królestwa w innej sytuacji – przed Arturem zaś nie miał powodów do chwalenia się, ani nie musiał się obawiać, że go urazi.

Cecile również nie wyglądała teraz jak królowa – bardziej jak nieobecna duchem księżniczka. Biała, koronkowa sukienka z długimi do ziemi rękawami i medalion, który miała wcześniej Morgana, wplatany we włosy w formie diademu sprawiały, że zdawała się chłodna i nieprzystępna, dopóki nie rozciągnęła swoich bladoróżowych ust w szerokim uśmiechu.

Jak dobrze jest was widzieć – powiedziała pewnym, donośnym głosem, niczym nieprzypominającym chłodnych szeptów na polu bitwy. – Od kilku dni oczekujemy was z niepokojem.

Podróż się przeciągnęła – odparł Artur z uśmiechem. – Prosimy o wybaczenie.

Merlin i Gwen wymienili tylko poważne spojrzenia. Czarownik ucałował jej dłoń, tak, jak król powinien przywitać królową, ale potem rzucili się sobie w objęcia, jak powinni zrobić przyjaciele. Artur i Cecile przyglądali im się przez chwilę z uśmiechem, zaraz jednak królowa Fortecy wskazała na biało – błękitną wstążkę na nadgarstku Ginewry.

Więc to dla niej była ta wstążka.

Artur spojrzał na Cecile.

Coś o niej wiesz?

Cecile wzruszyła jednak ramionami, rozładowując napięcie Artura.

Chyba go o nic nie podejrzewasz? To po prostu szczęśliwa wstążka.

Artur zaśmiał się i odszedł, aby uściskać dłoń Merlina. Gwen natomiast ucałowała Cecile.

Po kilku radosnych dniach i smutnych, nieprzespanych nocach pełnych zwierzeń nadszedł czas. Artur spiął pod szyją swoją czerwona pelerynę, szeroko uśmiechnął się do Gwen i ruszył do sali tronowej Fortecy. Czekali tam już jej Władcy – Merlin w stroju, w którym jeszcze niedawno ruszył do bitwy i Cecile, w przepięknej, czarnej sukni i tej samej pelerynie. Na głowach mieli jasne, zdobione błękitnymi szafirami korony. Wokół nich zgromadzeni byli sascy rycerze w odświętnych strojach.

Kiedy Artur i Ginewra stanęli obok małego stolika pokrytego czarno – czerwonym materiałem, Merlin i Cecile podali im ręce i uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Pióro zostało zanurzone w czarnym atramencie i po kolei każde z czwórki władców złożyło wyraźny podpis na pergaminie z postanowieniami przyjaźni i wzajemnego szacunku między tymi, którzy będą kiedykolwiek nosić ich korony. Traktat sojuszniczy został podpisany.

Sojusz brzmi lepiej niż wojna – powiedział Merlin, patrząc z uśmiechem na swojego przyjaciela.

Usłyszawszy to, Cecile pokiwała głową w stronę Artura, zwracając się do Ginewry:

Oni są rzeczywiście dwoma stronami tej najcenniejszej monety.

Ellen de Saint

* Luźno inspirowane postaciami powstałymi na podstawie legend arturiańskich, ale należącymi do BBC One.


End file.
